The integrity of interfaces between soft and mineralized tissues is crucial to the functionality of tendons and ligaments in joints and the periodontal ligament. While several synthetic approaches such as inorganic “bone cement” formulations and polyurethane-based materials are being developed for the fixation of detached tissues in bones, the translation into commercial products for clinical use has not been realized. In the specific case of the periodontal ligament, which attaches the tooth to the jaw bone, no current technology is available to re-establish this attachment when lost in pathological conditions (periodontal disease). One specific problem in re-establishing periodontal attachment is the propensity of the gingival epithelial (GE) tissue to proliferate rapidly and grow along the mineralized tooth surface without establishing a functional attachment.
Being able to find a means to re-establish periodontal attachment while avoiding the proliferation of gingival epithelial (GE) tissue would facilitate periodontal attachment.